Sunrays
by JFMSU
Summary: In a twist of fate after the 'Meiko vs Teiko' match, Kise's habits of involving his mentor make way for another path of redemption. Seirin!Kise
1. Mirror

**Sunrays**

* * *

'Since when had basketball become so _boring_?'

Kise Ryōta, fifth and last to join the Generation of Miracles found himself constantly repeating. He'd been sitting at home for a few hours now, fresh victory still flowing through his veins and memories from the Nationals. He hadn't doubted them, not even once.

Yet..

They hadn't even as much as _smiled_ as the buzzer went off, he had - ofcourse he had. Someone had to do it, right? Pulling off their neat little game successfully, like it had been practice. Practice during the 'better' times, 'happier' times as he liked to call them.

When training wasn't depressing.

When everyone still attended-..

Kise grit his teeth. Frustration, that's what he feels. Pushing multiple brochure's away from the numerous schools out there that had decided to scout him, he uncerimoniously let his head slip away and bang against his desk. It had been a long day, filled with so many mixed emotions that he didn't even know where to begin sorting them out.

Closing his eyes didn't help, he still remembers it so vividly. Like it was haunting him.

* * *

Akashicchi had been offering his formal congratulations for another victory, more out of tradition than anything else. The other three in various states of disinterest, only Midorimacchi politely paying attention.

They had all been walking off the court, all except one. He had turned, expecting Kurokocchi to be silently trailing them as always, all cheery, _smiling_ as he felt the rush of victory, ready to call over his mentor - only to have his victorious trek cut short.

Something inside him just seized to move.

Mouth half-way open, 'Kurokocchi' just about to roll off his tongue, he could do nothing but stare. Expression and waving hand frozen.

The first, and only thing his stupid head could've thought up right then and there was..

'Huh, I've never seen Kurokocchi cry..'

He'd so _casually_ have pondered it, bewildered and still high on the adrenaline from another win. So blissfully unaware, so naive of what their little game had caused. He hadn't fully understood just what they had done.

It wasn't until Kurokocchi had turned to _them_ that Kise could fully see just what the tears represented. The hollow quality of the Phantom Sixth Man's eyes still felt ingraved into his own retina, staring at their backs. Afraid.

His own mentor, his Kurokocchi that he always bothered after class with some ridiculous small-talk about fangirls, his _teammate_ , his _friend_.

Kurokocchi met his stare, red-eyed, glassy and hollow, unlike he had ever seen the calm and collected eyes before. Kise could see his lips move, as if talking to himself - desperately clinging onto whatever he thought he had left.

And his mentor collapsed, drained. Kise's eyes fleetingly looked to his teammates, not one had stopped. It wasn't loud, it wasn't enough to catch the attention of the other four, as if they had already forgotten.

And then it hit him, it hit him so hard that he felt the burning sensation of petty tears for a brief moment.

When was the last time they had even praised him? He didn't even remember the last pass he recieved, the tingling sensation of a particularily strong one felt _nostalgic_ of all things.

He cringed visibly, the unpleasant tug at his heart at seeing from his mentor in such a sorry state. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he departed without as much of a word to the others.

They didn't stop, just waving him off. 'Fangirls' they muttered.

Walking over to him, such a short distance felt like minutes. Nobody had noticed, ofcourse not. Everyone running off and around, jabbering on about the game they had watched.

' _Scum_ ', he heard.  
' _No sportsmanship_ ', they said.

Kise grit his teeth, letting the bag fall to the gymnasium floor. Kneeling down, he prodded him. "Kurokocchi..?"

There was no response.

Admitting defeat so easily wasn't something Kise wished to do, yet he saw no other solution but to carry the injured boy back to the infirmary they had at the gymnasium. He brought Kurokocchi's arm up and around his neck, carefully turning the collapsed teenager on his back and hooking his right arm under his knees, left one on his back.

He could hear the mentally exhausted boy murmuring to himself in his delirium.

' _Stop_..', he heard.  
' _Don't leave.._ ', Kurokocchi whispered franticly.

Hands were clawing at nothing. Grabbing at the fabric of his uniform, Kise couldn't help but think over the reason for this, and with a dreadful pit of self-loathing pooling at the bottom of his stomach, he felt he knew the answer already.

He didn't like it, not one bit, if this was the aftermath. Readjusting his grip on the boy, he set a steady rythm towards the infirmary.

And despite that, as he hoisted Kurokocchi up in a bridal-style carriage, he couldn't help but think over just how _light_ the boy was. It wasn't even fazing him, even with it being just at the end of their final game.

They ruckus of an over-crowded gymnasium felt further and further off, almost sterile hallways replacing it as he silently made his way towards the infirmary.

 _Light_..

* * *

Kise blinks blearly, brochure's scattered off everywhere. His room dark, solitary. He hadn't even bothered to switch out from his uniform.

When was the last time he truly had _fun_ playing basketball..?

' _I'm sorry, but please lend me your strength._ '

He bows his head low as he remembers, fingers digging into his scalp at the thought. His hands start tingling, fingertips itching for the stray basketball he has in his room.

' _I'm a shadow._ '

He leaves his chair for the first time in what feels like hours, lazily flinging himself onto his bed, he reaches for the familiar ball he keeps next to him. Tracing the patterns.

' _The light who will score all the points is Kise-kun._ '

And it hits him, it hits him hard.

He laughs, it's a desperate, unwholly one that stems from just one thing.

Relief.

' _Please don't take your eyes off the ball._ '

He's really worrying over his sanity right now, and it feels fantastic.

' _The score being what it is, I'm going to go all out._ '

With a flick of his wrist, smile mirroring just _that_ day - Kise Ryōta knows whom he'll follow after middle-school.

The ball doesn't even grace the rim of the makeshift hoop.

* * *

It takes a week for him to finally recieve an answer from Kurokocchi, it's a short and to the point text.

' _No._ '

He hadn't expected much, perhaps asking him to just go out and play basketball had been foolish, but it was the only way he knew how to connect with their Phantom Sixth Man. Kise didn't even know where the teenager lived.

Yet it takes another two weeks for him to recieve a more concrete answer indirectly, Akashicchi announcing Kurokocchi's premature resignition from the basketball team. He stutters in his half-hearted talk with another first-string member, head numbly turning towards their captain. He's a model, he knows how to keep his expressions neutral and not quite showing what he feels, yet it's barely enough this time.

Akashicchi doesn't even spare him a second glance, apparently focusing on Aominecchi, as if these news would hit _him_ the hardest. It doesn't, their ace just snorts derisively. It's enough for Kise to know just how far they've all fallen, and while he hardly considers himself a saint when it comes to how they've treated others, he can't help but feel like one in comparison to Aominecchi.

Their captain announces that practice is over, having gone over it's intended time due to this brief announcement. He puts on his best fake-smile, laughing it off as he departs in a hurry - as soon as he has rounded the corner of the gym, Kise takes off with a sprint.

He knows just where to go.

And it doesn't take long, not having been required to train as hard as the others in the first-string proves useful for once. He see's the illuminated sign of ' _Maji Burger_ ' as he passes the last right turn.

He's breathing heavily at this point, completely uncool as he enters the restaurant but he couldn't for the life of him care less. Heads turn, they always do, and he doesn't have enough time to worry.

Like a madman, Kise Ryōta searches through all the empty tables, even go as far as reaching into the booth's seats to just incase his friend was truly invisible.

As he's just about to give up, the last table proves to be just where the Phantom Sixth Man sits. His hand connects with a body, and without even feeling an ounce of shame he grabs a fistful of the smaller boy's uniform.

It's just so he won't slip away, he tells himself.

The pale boy stares back at him, and to his relief it's not the eyes that's been haunting him for the past weeks.

"Can I help you, Kise-kun?" There's the brief crinkle to his eyes that shows that he's atleast faintly amused by his frantic search.

Holding up his hand as if to signal that he needs a moment, Kise Ryōta laments his recent lack of practice that has led to this. Having collected himself briefly, he's back to his charming self.

"So cold, Kurokocchi!" He whines, and it feels just like old times. "I've been looking for you for weeks!"

A slurp of vanilla-shake later, his mentor responds with the same calm, flashing him the screen of his cellphone. "I know." His inbox shows forty read messages.

Kise can't help but grin wide, laughing it off with a wave of his hand. "Still cold, Kurokocchi!" He looks off towards the counter, spotting no awaiting customers he tells his mentor to wait for just a second. Wiggling out of the too-small booth, he heads off.

As he returns, it's a Kurokocchi who's eyes are glued to the object he's offering up awaiting him. He pushes the new vanilla-shake across their table, content to just watch his friend now that he hasn't seen him in weeks.

"Thank you, Kise-kun." The smaller boy offers, no more words needed. Kise just nods in return.

It's unlike him to be so quiet, so he's not surprised when his mentor speaks up first.

"Seirin."

"Huh?" He doesn't get it.

His mentor squirms in his seat, as if unsure - or as unsure as Kurokocchi can look.

"I'm going to Seirin." He gets it now, and he can't help the words coming out of his mouth.

"New school?" Kise can't for the life of him remember any high-school that has scouted him named 'Seirin'.

"One year old." The Phantom Sixth Man offers, straw never leaving his lips. "They got through the preliminaries last year.", he adds.

A smile adorns his own lips, nodding along with his mentor. He looks relaxed, despite all. "With only freshmen?" Kise inquires, interested.

Kurokocchi mirrors his own nod, "Yes." It quells his brief interest, silence reigning uncharacteristicly after.

Kise fidgets just slightly in his seat, gaze shifting from the windows to his table-companion. He's unsure just how much Kurokocchi knows, he left him in the care of the doctor present. It tugs at his conscience to know that he just abandoned his friend after that.

"I saw, you know-.." He starts, uncertain and cutting himself off. As if to reformulate his thoughts, he begins anew, his mentor seeming to patiently waiting him out.

"I saw how you looked at-.. at us, after the finals." It's much more than he's willing to admit, but something just tells him to get it over with.

Kurokocchi just tilts his head.

"I didn't like it.." Kise Ryōta finds himself sharing with his mentor, it's both a relief and a nightmare. He feels like the weight that's been hanging over his cheerful self gone for just this fleeting moment.

And the Copy-Cat does something he has never done before, to anyone. He bows his head low in shame, seeking just that brief forgiveness to appease his selfish nagging and he hates it.

"I'm sorry." He truly does mean it.

Kise doesn't let his head budge from it's position, awaiting any answer possible from their Phantom Sixth Man.

A minute passes and the blonde hears nothing, yet he won't falter.

Five minutes pass, finding himself almost counting the seconds now that it's been this long. His internal need to just chatter away forcibly quelled.

Fifteen minutes have come and gone, his hopes of any forgiveness growing slimmer by the second. He's just about to let his head rise, to look up at whatever expression the boy was giving him until, a much smaller hand pats his head.

Once, twice.

Then it's just gone, retracted. Kise does look up now, and his mentor's sitting in the same spot, with the same expression as before - both hands holding onto his shake. As if nothing had ever occured.

"It's okay." He hears, eyes snapping to the Phantom Sixth Man's face so fast he's almost disoriented. Catching a smile so small he's unsure if he ever saw it, but it's enough.

It's enough for now.

He knows what he has to do, it's been on his mind for weeks.

And Kise Ryōta shoots a wide grin over to his mentor, mirroring just _that_ day.

"Hey, Kurokocchi? Could you tell me a little bit more about Seirin?"

* * *

 **This might stay as a one-shot as I'm unsure just how the response to this might be, please do tell me how to proceed.**

Criticism always welcome, even harsh ones.


	2. Rain

**Sunrays**

* * *

Kise Ryōta finds himself casually leaning against the cobblestone pillar that makes up just a portion of the rust red entrance of his new residence for the coming three years.

He has been waiting for a generous half-hour, scanning the myriad of different students making their first steps into high-school, bored.

Phone flickering in his hand, he lazily swipes and presses, having brought up his inbox more times than he's been able to count. His friend should've been here by now..

Head tilting itself backwards, hitting the harsh surface of his designated spot, he can't help but wonder just how he'd gotten here.

The presence of a model on campus grounds hasn't gone unnoticed by the majortiy of the female populous, keen eyes thrown his way that has scarily enough gotten almost second nature to ignore.

Few brave ones that had dared approach him had been turned away politely, yet in his usual charming way. It's almost annoying with how everytime he lets his eyes drift away, in search of _that_ particular someone, many forcibly try to meet his.

There's good money in working as a model, he appreciates the flexibility it provides, Kise Ryōta merely doubts just how worth it it is during times like this.

Snickering to himself, silently, he dismisses his own thoughts. Completely uncool.

He lets his gaze wander off again, in search of the pale-blue locks that had become an even more familiar sight these past weeks.

Weeks.

It had been weeks since he had proposed this stupid idea to Kurokocchi.

Kise was quite certain the Phantom Sixth Man had been wishing to reject his idea at first, not wanting a repeat performance of their third year in middle-school.

He had tried to convince him, desperately even. For the first week he didn't have much hope, he'd been 'forgiven' as best as his mentor could, but it did nothing to change his behaviour.

Kise knew that, he knew that his behaviour was far from how they had started out. Doubt had been present, unsure if the 'weak'-looking Kurokocchi could even as much as shoot.

Now it was reversed.

Could he even shoot without sneering down at his opponents or nonchalantly stare them down after a dunk?

Sick, that's what he felt. It had become a habit, looking down on your opponents and Kise Ryōta was not sure himself if he could get better.

In the end it had been his mentor whom had come through to him yet again, as calm and collected as always.

And incredibly enough, he'd manage to make Kurokocchi pick up a basketball during their break.

* * *

His toes push away from the asphalt, launching him up in the familiar pose and rythm he had come to expect out of his most-cherished sport.

Fingers curling around the hoop momentarily, swish of the street-court's net made audible as the basketball is forced through.

Kise Ryōta releases his grip, worn-out sneakers meeting solid ground yet again with an audible ' _twang_ ' of the rim. He cocks his brow momentarily as the rim shifts ever so slightly, unstable from his unexpected weight.

It corrects itself and he lets a cool breath escape his lips, tugging his shirt up to wipe off excess sweat, moving over to collect the ball yet again. His eyes drifting off to where his mentor had taken his seat, outside of the court.

Benched, in a sense. His love for the sport they had both come to know eachother from lost, even if it's just momentarily. Then again, the Copy-Cat's not even sure about that part.

He recognizes the familiar haunt of his friend's eyes if he so much as looks up at him playing, it's brief, but not enough to be hidden.

It's enough for him to unnecessarily think things through.

How many times had this look passed their Phantom Sixth Man's eyes as he sat on and watched them crush dozens, maybe even more than a hundred different teams?

Kise shudders, and it's not because of the cool air this evening.

"Hey, Kurokocchi?" He can't stop himself.

The Shadow looks up from his phone, having apparently been engrossed in what he now was reading. It almost brings a quick and easy smile to his lips as the pale boy looks at him like a question mark.

It's enough, and he bounces the ball twice before passing it over to his friend.

Kurokocchi fumbles briefly with it, not having quite expected it.

Kise doesn't pay attention to how his mind reminds him of how long it must've been for his mentor to recieve a genuine pass.

Firmly securing the ball in his grip, Kurokocchi's features adorns a look of puzzlement, pale-blue eyes shifting from him to the ball. As if unsure.

"Come on up here! You're on defense, Kurokocchi!" It's an inviting grin he sends the Phantom Sixth Man's way, encouraging the boy with an exuberant wave.

Boy in question twisting and turning the ball around in his grip, and Kise doesn't fail to notice just how his mentor looks at him over it. It's not the same as the day of the finals, but it's not quite so different.

With unrestrained enthusiasm the blonde Copy-Cat tries again;

"It's getting cold standing still, y'know!" He whines, and it feels just like old times.

A fleeting smile graces his mentor's lips, as if recognizing the nostalgia, starts removing his long-sleeved shirt he had worn atop his t-shirt.

Steady rythm of the ball's bounce fill both of their ears, before the Phantom Sixth Man passes the ball over, taking up his position.

"One-on-one?" His mentor inquires, some of the initial hesitance already gone.

Kise Ryōta laughs genuinely, bobbing his head up and down after. "I won't hold back!"

And he doesn't.

Kurokocchi looks to be on edge for once, focusing, but in the end it's not enough to stop him. Kise drives past his right with ease, the smaller-framed boy not being able to stop him even for a brief second.

Toes pushing off the asphalt yet again, the familiar ' _twang_ ' of the rim, the expected swish of the net comes to him effortlessly. With the basketball bouncing off as it hits the ground, silence reigns over the street-court.

Retrieving the ball as if it had merely been another practice, Kise stops short as he's about to jog back to start anew.

Head hung low, the Phantom Sixth Man remains where was, back turned to the Miracle whom he couldn't defend against. Hands at his side, Kurokocchi doesn't speak.

In the eerie quiet of the street-court, Kise Ryōta hears what resembles rain, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out where it comes from.

As he walks up to his friend, he doesn't make a comment or snide remark.

The Copy-Cat grabs his mentor's arm and holds it up, the pale-boy staring back at him with the same haunting quality he has come to despise.

Ball bouncing once, twice, as he drops it, before taking his mentor's other arm in his grip. Kise speaks up.

"Try holding your arms like this if you're playing defense, Kurokocchi." It's not a reprimand, it's encouragment.

And Kurokocchi stops, looking up at him through what must be blurry tears, nodding slowly as he wipes at his eyes with his arm.

"Okay." It's enough for now.

Kise brings up his t-shirt to wipe away at the excess sweat, reaching down to retrieve the basketball, he readies himself again.

This time, he barely makes it past, and it's a Kurokocchi who's smiling in his own subtle way that awaits him as he turns around.

* * *

"Kurokocchi!" He calls out.

Spotting the familiar pale-blue locks, Kise covers the short distance with a few steps of his long legs. He ruffles the short boy's hair with a big grin on his face, affectionate.

A swat to his hand comes expectedly, removing his unruly digits from his mentor's locks. "That's annoying, Kise-kun."

"I haven't seen you in a week though!" The blonde retaliates harmlessly, readjusting the strap of his bag.

He's rewarded with a weak smile, "You arrived early." It's more of a statement than a question.

Kise Ryōta waves it off, "I couldn't sleep, y'know!" he admits, gaze fleetingly disappearing from his mentor to where the student's are gathering up. Booths set up to welcome the newcomers.

"Think the basketball club has set up one..?" He wonders aloud, the sheer number of clubs is overwhelming. Eyes settling on his mentor yet again, awaiting an answer of sorts.

The Phantom Sixth Man nods once, offering up his guide book for the both of them to see. "Furthest back." A slender finger points at the corner of the page they're on.

Kise sighs heavily, readjusting the strap of his bag yet again as he looks out over the sea of students.

"We should apply before classes start." Kurokocchi suggests, and he nods along with it. Draping his arm over his shorter mentor's shoulders, Kise pushes them into the chaos of clubs awaiting them.

"..Think they have a modeling club?"

"Only if they're vain enough."

"So mean!" He whines, and it feels just like old times.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" They're greeted with as the pair stops at the basketball club's booth.

A girl, short-framed and short-haired, beams brightly up at them. She gestures with her free hand to the one chair present, "Take a seat, I'm sure you're tired of walking around." Subtly pushing the application form forward.

The boy, presumably Seirin's captain slides over one cup of water as curtesy - remaining silent however. "I'm sure you know, but our school just formed last year."

Kise Ryōta does as told, faintly amused, nodding along politely as he takes his seat.

"We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be great to have with us."

"Eh? I'm not too tall, y'know." He comments, charming smile adorning his lips as he thanks Seirin's captain for the offered pen. Golden eyes scanning over the brief application he'd have to sign.

"Taller than most." The bespectacled teenager pipes up, voice gruff, sizing him up. A sharp elbow to his side shuts him up with an 'oompf' however.

"So, where did you go to middle-school? We've had a wide variety this year amongst the few so far." Bright-eyed and innocent, the presumed manager comments.

Kise Ryōta laughs, "We're from Teiko Junior High."

The crack of a plastic cup, crushed. " _Teiko_?!"  
Crumpling of yet another application form. " _We_?!"

"Hello." The Phantom Sixth Man offers, having stood next to his friend this entire time.

" _Ooph..!_ " The Captain recoils, eyes wide with surprise and fear. Choking on his saliva, he coughs up a storm. Violently banging his chest as if to release the unexpected lock of his lungs. It works like a charm.

A shriek accompanies the chaotic wails of a choking man, their presumed manager pelting the poor pale boy with the crumpled paper. The Shadow takes it in stride, blinking slowly as it connects with his forehead.

And Kise Ryōta laughs harder, tears forming in the corner of his eyes from just how absurb the situation is.

" _Oi_..!" Their future captain, still recovering, barks out at the laughing blonde.

He waves it off, wiping at his eyes with a free hand. "Sorry, sorry! I just didn't expect it."

Coughing once, trying to regain an ounce of dignity, the girl speaks up. "Apologies, we-.. urhm, hadn't expected that either, you see..!" She attempts to smile briefly at them, but it's very visible just how curious the girl really is.

"This here, is Hyūga Junpei, captain and shooting-guard for Seirin High." She announces, gesturing to the now fully recovered teenager who nods in confirmation. "And I'm Aida Riko, coach of the basketball club."

" _Really_?!" Kise wails out. The latter coming as a surprise.

They nod in unison. Even Kurokocchi.

He's questioning his mentor's sanity already.

* * *

Kise Ryōta's unsure if he should politely remind their 'Coach' that she's staring , mouth wide-open, as he's half-naked along with nine different men.

He's not quite sure if he's been in a weirder situation, this might just top any list he might've had. Thankfully, it's their captain whom breaks their Coach's trance.

"Coach! What are you staring at?" Said girl shakes her head violently, clearing it.

"Sorry! Um..." Trailing off, the Copy-Cat can only guess what her eyes are looking for. He see's how she twists and turns as if she has forgotten something.

She has, the blonde's just too polite to speak for his mentor. Idly over-hearing Kurokocchi's sneakers as he moves next to him subtly, he can't help but adorn a silly half-grin.

"You've looked at all of them." Hyūga interjects, scanning over their new recruits.

"Excuse me." The Phantom Sixth Man politely inquires, calm and collected as always, hand raised as if to make himself more visible to the common eye. It works, mainly because he appears barely a few inches from the Coach's face, and a shriek similar to the one earlier today fills the gymnasium. They all wince in unison.

" _Eeeh..?!_ " Aida Riko stumbles backwards for a moment, completely caught off-guard. Gravity seems to favor her this evening, not losing her balance as she catches herself just in time. His mentor's features doesn't even falter at the scene before him, it's unnerving.

"Sorry." The pale boy offers up, as mono-tone as ever. Remaining where he stands.

Kise almost cracks up right then and there for the second time today.

"Oi! Atleast sound like you're sorry, Kuroko!" Their captain chastises the smaller teen already, atleast Hyūga Junpei allows a small smile as he does.

"Hey! What are you smiling about, Junpei?!"

' _Maybe it won't be so bad.._ ' Kise Ryōta finds himself admitting.

* * *

 **Testing the waters, don't be sharks now.**

In-comparison to the last chapter, I had six months of adjusting that one, I'm curious as to how it holds up.

Thank you for the kind response. 


	3. Focus

**Sunrays**

* * *

Kise Ryōta stretches his arms up over his head, grin wide. "Man, I'm glad I finally got to play basketball with Kurokocchi again!" A pleased sigh escapes his lips, drained despite his cheerful mood. Arm draping over his mentor's smaller shoulders, he drags his friend along, escaping the gym where their latest match against their seniors had occured.

"You didn't hold back." Ever so blunt, Kurokocchi tells him. Neutral, as if just going along with everything as always.

"Eh? Should I have?" He questions, legitimately curious over the Phantom Sixth Man's response. Focusing on their recent game, Kise can't help but feel that he did everything he could. 54-21, a fair score given the circumstances and it changed only more drasticly as he started to get used to the rythm of Kurokocchi's passes.

Hands still tingling, sore even, as he had been forced to get familiar with wrist-snapping passes again, Kise distracts himself with ruffling his friends pale-blue locks affectionately as the Shadow speaks.

"No." A swat to his hand detaches him from Kurokocchi, grinning in satisfaction. "But you could've passed to the others." Sneaking a glance up at him, his mentor continues with their trek forcibly as he himself falters just abit.

It stings.

"What difference would it have made, Kurokocchi?" He doesn't pay attention to just how _whiny_ it comes out. They had all been scared, frightened even, to intercept passes as he'd introduced himself as 'Kise Ryōta'. Like middle-school all over again.

He hates it.

The Phantom Sixth Man halts, tilting his head just slightly as he'd turn to face him. Impassive, too calm for where their conversation was headed.

"An ace does not score by himself." It's wisdom imparted from someone who'd spent the better part of his middle-school on the bench of a self-destructive team.

"That doesn't-.." He's just too stubborn to accept it.

"You're _not_ Aomine-kun." His mentor interjects, sharp blue staring up at him.

Kise _flinches_ , golden gaze torn off his friend forcibly. It's a low blow, and they both know it. But he gets the meaning behind it, it's simple really. How could he beat the original?

Did he really have a chance to replace Aominecchi to begin-..

"But Kise-kun's special." Reversed, his eyes snap and glues themselves to his mentor's features.

"You have fun playing basketball, don't you?" It's so sincere, so believing.

So knowing.

' _When was the last time I had fun playing basketball_?'

He's reminded of how energetic the other first-years were at their victory, hesistance gone as they had hugged and cheered for _them_.

How Kurokocchi had offered up his subtle smile as the buzzer went off, despite his faults.

"When I look at Kise-kun's back, I don't feel like we can lose."

It wasn't him who had turned his back at the nationals.

Relief.

Kise Ryōta laughs, draping his arm around his mentor's shoulders, paying no mind to his shaky grip, and starting to drag him along yet again. "That's so embarrassing, Kurokocchi!"

As unnervingly calm as always, Kurokocchi's muffled words make their way up to his ears. "You didn't answer my-.."

"It's fun." He admits shortly, silencing any further prodding from his friend. Comfortable quiet reigning over them. Uncharacteristicly from his end.

In the corner of his eyes he fleetingly catches the faintest smile, sincere and innocently happy at his answer.

"Let's go to Maji's, eh?" It's the least he can do.

' _Maybe passing wouldn't be so bad.._ '

* * *

"Just a milkshake, vanilla." Kise Ryōta finds himself ordering, offering up a charming smile to the part-time worker manning the register. It works wonders, taking some much needed selfish joy in how her cheeks dust themselves in a light pink, stuttering away before disappearing off with his order.

He's still got it.

Not like he ever lost it, though. Whatever it now is..

Leaning on the counter, awaiting his friend's shake, he finds himself constantly looking off to their neat little corner table. Same as _that_ day.

Kise can't really say if he feels any difference between then and now, atleast not off the court, even that's minor. If anything has changed at all, for that matter.

' _You're not Aomine-kun_ ', It bothers him.

It bothers him enough to think stupid thoughts.

Had he ever really beaten Aominecchi once? It was always crushing scores, overwhelming victories. And now.. he's taken over _his_ old role.

It doesn't feel right. As if it's not genuine enough.

The Maji Burgers worker slides the shake across the counter to him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Eh?" Right, Kurokocchi's shake. "Ah, thank you." It's a smile that doesn't really reach his eyes.

Not that she'll have noticed.

Standing upright, rolling a shoulder once, Kise Ryōta makes his way to the Phantom Sixth Man's table, silently engrossed in whatever he's now reading.

Peaceful.

He disrupts it with ease, loudly proclaiming his entrance by sliding his backpack into his own side of the table.

Blinking once, his mentor quizically peers up at him through bangs that have clung to his forehead after practice.

It's adorable, even more-so when pale-blue eyes glue themselves to the offered shake.

"Here, Kurokocchi." He offers it without question, innocently happy despite his previous thoughts.

Mumbling his gratitude, straw already between his lips, Kurokocchi speaks. "Thank you."

It's become little of a routine for the two of them, really. They'd play during the summer break, wearing down the street-court's rim and net even further, without a care in the world.

Then just head over to Maji's, ordering nothing but a single vanilla shake for his mentor.

If it continues for these three years, it'll probably cost him a fortune however. Not that Kise would mind.

..

 _Three years_.

He'll take over Aominecchi's role for the next three years.

It doesn't feel _right_ , then again.. hadn't he forced his way into this position to begin with?

Smiling ruefully, Kise Ryōta finds himself over-thinking more than he should. It's unusual for him, even more-so to crave acknowledgment that _he's_ the one who's helping in his own way.

That he's not _losing_.

Observing his own expression in the restaurant's window proves to be just what he doesn't need, the pained visage not doing any favors to his more than stellar looks. This isn't-..

"Hey, Kurokocchi?"

He can't stop himself, the need for validation pushing almost desperation to the forefront of his thoughts.

The mentioned Shadow looks up from his phone, sharp blue meeting his gold. Waiting.

Gnashing his teeth against eachother, Kise forces out his question. It's clear he's not thinking things through.

"Do you miss Aominecchi?"

In an almost expected fashion, the blonde see's how his friend's eyes widen just slightly at his bold question. Caught off-guard just enough that he stops drinking his shake, opening up the subject they'd both rather forget during times like this.

Pale-blue stares at him, in what he feels is almost a judging manner. Weighing his answer, ensuring that he's genuine.

"I do." The Phantom Sixth Man proclaims. "I miss all of you."

 _All of you._

He's still compared to _them_. He's still compared to his middle-school self-..

Kise Ryōta hangs his head low, not being able to meet his mentor's eyes. Not with this shame.

He hasn't done enough, has he? Maybe he should've passed to the other first-years more..?

Maybe he could've encouraged Kurokocchi further.

Maybe he should have listened more.

Maybe he shouln't have joined Seiri-...

"But I don't feel alone anymore."

The same, small yet delicate hand from just _that_ day finds itself in his golden tresses, reassuring him.

Once, twice.

"Not with Kise-kun."

How can someone have such faith in him..? Has he ever done anything to deserve it other than help fuel Teikō's downward spiral?

He hasn't changed, really, he's not even sure if he _can_ change. But if his.. his _friend_ can have this much trust in him, then he can atleast promise him one thing.

It's that he'll try.

' _I'll beat them._ '

"I'll bring them back, Kurokocchi." It's a promise, not because he's a substitute for Aominecchi. But that he won't lose, not with this trust.

He'll treasure it.

A rare smile finds it's way to Kurokocchi's lips, "Okay." It's enough.

It's enough to have acknowledgment.

Kise Ryōta finds another reason to play basketball, not only for himself.

* * *

 _Swish._

"Oi, Kuroko?" Hyūga Junpei, their captain, speaks up. It's clear he's confused, judging by his expression, drenched with sweat just like the rest of them, his eyes are glued to what everyone's looking at. Water-consumption halted, silence reigning over their team.

 _Swish._ Mesmerized.

They don't wish to disturb.

Kuroko understands, he's not seen this for himself either. "Yes, Captain?" It's both exciting and frightening.

 _Swish._ Awe-inspiring.

"What's up with Kise?" It's a perfectly natural question to pose, reflecting on it wouldn't even begin to give him a suitable answer for their captain. He's seen it himself, truly, during their numerous times playing together during the summer. But it's never..

It's never been at _this_ level.

 _Swish._

Kise Ryōta hasn't missed. The steady rythm of worn-out sneakers screeching against the gymnasium floor, labored breath kept at a steady pace with his release.

He has not missed a beat for thirty minutes now. There's a sharp focus to his eyes that Kuroko can't for the life of him remember ever seeing in Teikō.

They're all standing at the side-lines behind him, watching. Practice has ended, yet noone wishes to leave.

 _Swish._

"He's having fun." It's the only way he knows how to interpret such focus and commitment. Looking up at their captain's expression gives him insight to just how much he values his team, the brief, subtle yet fond smile that spreads over his features at his words.

It's enough for Kuroko to know that he's made a good decision.

"First-years.." Hyūga Junpei mutters, all in good spirits. "Let's wrap up, eh? Don't think he'll quit even if we want him too."

Their Coach looks like she wishes to argue about that point, but Kuroko see's just how her gaze focuses in on their fellow player, softening just abit before relenting.

 _Swish._

"Alright, alright.. off with you boys." Silently, almost one-by-one, they all filter off towards the changing rooms at their own pace. Some staying longer, such as the Captain and Coach.

In the end, Kuroko Tetsuya's left alone by the side-lines, content to continue watching for just a _little_ bit longer. Maybe they had just forgotten him, it doesn't matter really.

Pale-blue wanders off again, catching a stray empty waterbottle that Coach had missed on the way out. His overly-meticulous side coming into play as he bends over to pick it up.

 _Swish._ He rises, and watches for just a few more seconds.

It's the same form, same fluid motions - over and over.

Kuroko Tetsuya starts to make his way towards the exit of the gymnasium, content in letting his friend continue in silence. There's no need to break his rythm.

Pushing the handle outwards, he's just about to leave yet..

' _One more look.._ '

It reminds him of their conversation, as he's looking back at his friend. The back that didn't turn on him.

' _When I look at Kise-kun's back, I don't feel like we can lose._ '

The door closes behind him, and he can't help but think about just one thing.

He didn't lie.

 _Swish._

* * *

 **I tried something different with the last part, unsure if it's suitable. Do let me know.**

 **I'm also considering merely writing this as it is, meaning more small moments between the two as they progress through the plot, would that be okay?**

 **Kagami's somewhere special, don't worry.**

Criticism always welcome, even harsh ones.


	4. Captain

**Sunrays**

* * *

" _Ryōta."_

He's forgotten just how frightening that voice really is.

" _E-eh?_ " No, it can't be.. "Akashicchi?" Kise Ryōta finds himself completely frozen inside Seirin's gymnasium, screeching sneakers and the Coach's roars dull compared to voice he's not heard since middle-school.

Clenching his cellphone abit too hard, knuckles white, he awaits a response.

" _Shūtoku High found themselves all too easily dispatching Kaijō High in a recent skirmish. Care to explain?_ " A mere sentence is enough for him to know he's forgotten something _very_ important.

"A-Ah.. you see..!" He might've let it slip that Kaijō offered him a scholarship back in middle-school during practice. It's not really surprising that it's coming back to haunt him in the form of his Captain.

 _Former_ Captain, right..

" _You declined._ " It's not a question, and he cringes all too visibly at the mental image of Akashicchi staring him down as if he'd been acting out of line back in Teikō. He'd honestly declined at the last minute, unsure to the very last day of middle-school about his enrollment to Seirin and his wishes to follow Kurokocchi after the nationals.

..Maybe he should've told the others.

" _Why._ " Kise Ryōta recognizes that he's only got a few seconds to explain himself properly, he'd rather not face any more possible consequences. God knows what would've occured if this had been in person..

"I-I might've just.. ah, decided to enroll in Seirin?" There's more sweat pouring now than when he's _actually_ playing basketball. It's not a good sign.

There's a moment of silence on the other end, and the Copy-Cat's gaze snaps to his team. It's difficult at first, but gold zeroes in on pale-blue pushing himself past his limit trying to keep up with everyone.

Kise almost forgets just who's on the the other side of this conversation as his lips mold themselves into a brief smile as their Captain encourages their Phantom Sixth Man.

" _You're with Tetsuya._ " He's catching on now, that two of his former teammates have decided to play together for three more years. Kise's unsure just how much of a difference it's made to his former Captain's future plans.

He remembers their promise, to compete as rivals in high-school.

"Yeah, I am." Kurokocchi was never part of that promise. He's not one of them.

" _Let me speak with him._ " It's a command, and Kise Ryōta's still wise enough to heed it. The Captain of Teikō still rules with an iron fist over his former teammates.

Taking a much needed breather from the heavy task of speaking with Akashicchi, pushing his cellphone into his shirt as he muffles the sounds out of paranoia, Kise finds himself both relieved and terrified.

Relief that he's survived misinforming his former Captain about his high-school plans.

Terror that he's passing over his phone to his precious mentor.

Nothing good will come from this.

"Hey, Kurokocchi!" Shouting perhaps wasn't the best choice in beckoning his friend over, he catches on to just how everyone freezes in their current drills, confusion and curiousity shared amongst all eyes on him.

"Yes?" The Phantom Sixth Man appears within seconds at his side, completely unnoticed. It's enough for him to almost jump out of his skin with how stressfull this is.

There's a brief flicker of amusement in his mentor's gaze as he recoils just slightly at the sudden movement, though it's just as quickly quelled down and a more 'serious' expression comes to fruition as his current state of mind's easily visible to his friend.

"Akashicchi's on the phone." He relays the message, along with his phone - awaiting whatever possible end this call might have.

He doesn't pay attention to just how his friend's eyes widen just abit at his declaration, though he remains stoic as he accepts the offered cell-phone. It's unnerving.

Deciding to indulge in whatever he can to take his mind off what's happening, Kise finds himself chugging down the remainder of his water.

"Hello, Akashi-kun." He can still hear it, as his friend hasn't moved a single muscle since accepting his phone. The formal greeting's setting a tone for whatever conversation's about to unfold.

Muffled, the voice of Akashicchi remains unrecognizable but he's still able to catch just where their conversation's heading.

"Yes, we're practicing." Pale-blue eyes are focused on the cedar-esque wooden walls of the gymnasium as he's confirming just what they're doing, it seems the sounds of the Coach's roars had gotten through as he himself had spoken.

It's enough to briefly lend him a quirk of his lips during a time like this.

"No." The Phantom Sixth Man proclaims, the negativity of the statement catching the Copy-Cat's attention yet again. He's never wondered until now just how a conversation between his mentor and their former Captain would unfold, two polar opposites when it comes to the sport they all got to know eachother from.

It's surprisingly civil, yet equally as unnerving. Especially when he himself's the most likely topic of discussion.

...Maybe that's abit too selfish to assume?

Nah, he's probably right.

"He did not ask me, Akashi-kun." Ask him? _Oh..._

It's about how he even got the idea of enrolling in Seirin? Well, he didn't exactly ask for Kurokocchi's permission to follow him, it sort-of just happened with time.

He just took the rare crinkle of amusement in his mentor's eyes as acceptance.

"No, I did not ask him either."

That's what it meant, _right.._?

Maybe his Shadow's catching on too easily these days, for he finds his matted-hair, sweaty and completely uncool, pat.

Once, twice. Retracted.

Just like _that_ day.

It's a wonder how his neck hasn't snapped by now with how much he's been surprised by his friend, same pale-blue eyes staring completely straight ahead at the gymnasium walls.

Yet..

 _Yet.._

He's still got the time to reassure him of whatever's haunting him. A pat gives him insight into just how much he's come to care for his teammate, of their relatively new, if not awkward, bond.

His newfound appreciation of Kurokocchi lends with it some immediate downsides, he catches on just to how his friend's brow furrows just slightly as he hears a muffled voice on the other end.

It surprises him, not only because it's Kurokocchi, but because he's never seen him _this_ irked.

Their deep respect for a former Captain transcends great distances, and he see's just how his mentor bow's enough to be polite, _formal_ , despite it being a phone call as he answers the muffled sounds.

The annoyed furrow of his brow never leaving.

"I must respectfully decline your offer, Akashi-kun."

 _..Offer?_

' _'..Don't tell me he actually.._ ' Kise Ryōta does not wish to complete that thought.

Being left alone now, it would..

The muffled voice of Teikō's former Captain comes through yet again, and he see's just how whatever was said breaks whatever boundary's Kurokocchi has set for his expressive nature.

"He's _not_ a replacement."

 _He's not a replacement._

Kise Ryōta, fifth and last to join the Generation of Miracles, is not a replacement.

He's not even sure when the conversation between the Phantom Sixth Man and their former Captain ends, but eventually his gold meets with pale-blue.

Crouched down, Kurokocchi's hand places itself upon his shoulder, shaking him out of his haze of emotions.

"People are getting worried, Kise-kun." It's been that long?

The Copy-Cat blinks once, twice, and shakes his head to clear it from the fog. "Sorry, sorry..!"

His lips adorn one of his most radiant, yet genuine grin's he's had in a _long_ while. And he rises, despite the burning sensation of his tired legs, and walks onto the gymnasium court.

Fingertips itching.

He pauses, looking over his shoulder at his precious mentor for just a brief moment and he only knows one thing.

Gratitude.

"Thanks, Kurokocchi." And he really means it.

It's enough to have his acknowledgement.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya knew it was inevitable.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Hyūga Junpei, their captain, bellows at him. It's clear they're wishing for an explanation for whatever had occured at the side-lines.

Seeing as it had interrupted their practice, Kuroko only feels more inclinced to share. There's nothing negative that can come out of this.

Throwing a brief look off towards the corner of Seirin High's gymnasium, where his friend's off with basketball in hand, practicing as if they hadn't already been going strong for two hours now - he steels himself for the oncoming conversation.

"What was that all about?" Izuki Shun, their point-guard, gestures off towards their ace. The majority of their team approaches the trio, brimming with curiosity.

"Akashi-kun called." There's no real need to be elusive with answers that will come to them eventually. A minority of them recognizes the name, and he see's just how their eyes widen in momentary surprise.

The majority looks on with questions unsaid, awaiting an explanation.

"Our former Captain." He clarifies, and now, perhaps for the first time, he's made aware just how infamous Teikō has been to the high-school basketball scene.

Coach, Captain and players alike look shocked, some perhaps reacting with abit too much fear or surprise over such a matter.

"He offered me a paid scholarship to Rakuzan High." It's best he gets it off his mind now.

Rakuzan. Overwhelming victor of both the Inter-High and Winter Cup for the past five years. It's lucrative, really, to recieve such an offer for a prestigious school. Not only in terms of sports but also academic opportunity.

He almost feel ashamed, as he see's just how their Coach's eyes momentarily rise in panic, internal turmoil over his announcement.

"O-Oi! Don't tell me you're actually accepting it..?!" It's their Captain, fear present in his eyes. Kuroko Tetsuya's unsure if it's the possibility of losing his value as a teammate, or the fact that they're viewing him as a terrifying opponent that's causing it.

It stings, yet only briefly, because it's understandable.

He shakes his head.

"I declined," He announces, and the immediate slump of relief from all parties involved does nothing to answer his own internal question. Yet, if it's the former.. he's happy.

Their Coach rushes forward and embraces him whole-heartedly, almost crushing him with her bear-hug.

It's the former. He allows a brief, subtle quirk of his lips to appear.

Innocently happy.

"D-Don't you dare leave..!" Despite barely being a team for a mere month, Kuroko can't help but feel grateful. He's taller than her, and he pats her head to reassure her that, no, he's not going anywhere.

The whole team approaches, their Captain grinds his knuckles into his skull as punishment for being so dramatic, yet it's only in good spirits and he does not feel the need to object.

And he smiles, for he's surrounded by a team whom appreciates him.

Pale-blue wanders off amidst the chaos and he finds that lone, hard-working back practicing despite them all taking a break. Sweat rushing with each movement of his frame, Kise Ryōta has yet to miss.

The sun, forcing it's way through the gymnasiums upper windows almost seem to illuminate his dedication. And he can't help but admit..

Kise-kun is _his_ light.

Yet..

Those words are haunting him.

' _To think you'd find a replacement for Daiki so soon, Tetsuya._ '

For he's never known Akashi-kun to be wrong.

* * *

"Coach's returning!" It's a shriek, filled with terror.

They all wince, the tone grating on everyone's nerves and their Captain pipes up, gruff as always, "What are you on about, Koganei?" He's oblivious to whatever fate might be in store for them.

"She's skipping-..!" Pitch breaking, puberty kicking in, it's clear he's in distress.

His seniors all freeze, and Kise Ryōta finds himself dumb-founded by the look of pure _terror_ they all adopt. Kurokocchi, equally as puzzled, remains at his side - ready to watch this unfold.

But then he hears it..

" _Shūtoku! Dun, dun, dun!_ "

It's a feminine voice.

" _Shūtoku! Dun, dun, dun!_ "

Kise feels like he's just had a bucket of ice-cold water dumped on him, completely frozen.

" _Shūtoku! Dun, dun, dun!_ "

Their Coach, overjoyed with herself for some reason, enters Seirin High's gymnasium chanting just those words.

They all stare.

"It's pretty catchy, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 was abit less well-recieved from what I've gathered so far, I'll keep that in mind for the future.**

 **Thank you for the kind reviews however, I got some much needed motivation to continue right away with this chapter.**

As for Kagami, who knows? Might just be dead, he's going to show up at some point right?

Critique always welcome, even harsh ones. I seek to improve.


End file.
